Hitler en Equestria: La venganza
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Desde mediados del año 1942 las palabras "cambiar el curso de la guerra" se volvieron un mantra dentro del Estado Mayor. El ejército no tardo en contagiarse de este virus, llegando incluso a la población civil. Para 1945 éramos pocos lobos en el gobierno, todos se habían transformado en borregos. Sin embargo, el arma definitiva aguardaba por mí.
1. Medicina para Comunistas

**.**

 **Medicina para comunistas**

 _"De la mayor importancia es la formación de la fuerza de voluntad y del poder de decisión, así como del placer de la responsabilidad"_

El individuo, sumergido en la lucha diaria que es la vida, se ve ante la necesidad y obligación moral de tomar decisiones. Sin embargo, el calibre de esas decisiones es mayor o menor según la importancia de la que se ve revestido el individuo. Así, si una persona encarna el sentir de todo un pueblo, es acertado dilucidar que sus decisiones tengan un efecto colosal en el seno del pueblo que le dio alas, para elevarse por sobre todos los demás y decidir el destino de millones. Teníamos que invadir Polonia en 1939, alguien tenía que hacer oídos sordos a las amenazas francas y anglosajonas para que Alemania vuelva a tener dominio sobre tierras que jamás se le debieron arrebatar. Era menester atacar a la Unión Soviética en 1941, ese monstruo no podía seguir respirando para esparcir su purulento comunismo en las naciones civilizadas. Había que declararle la guerra a los Estados Unidos en ese mismo diciembre, puesto que resultaba intolerable que sus marinos y cruceros arremetieran contra nuestra _Kriegmarine_ sin ninguna represalia. Tuve que enfrentar la vergonzosa posibilidad de la derrota, era mi misión domar los miedos humanos para convertirme en el Führer que los alemanes necesitaban y demandaban. El Tercer Reich tendría su lugar en la historia y en el mundo por medio de la guerra, la cual ennoblece el espíritu y abre las puertas del _Valhalla_ a los caídos valerosamente en combate. No había ni un solo alemán que descartará la posibilidad de un conflicto a gran escala, donde la nación se vería forzada a usar todos sus recursos humanos y materiales en aras de la victoria total. Ya sea de una forma u otra, el pueblo estaba dispuesto a morir, así como yo.

No es de extrañar en lo absoluto, que tarde o temprano tuviese que volver a tomar una decisión a la altura de mi persona. En esta ocasión, viéndome en la obligación de decidir sobre la vida y la muerte de un caballito. En mi tierra los animales son criaturas que se dejan llevar por sus instintos, no hay malicia, como sí lo hay en el corazón de la humanidad, la cual, en virtud del libre albedrio que le brindó el todopoderoso, puede decidir si dejarse llevar por los vicios que corrompen el alma, o, en contraste, ser virtuoso. El máximo poni judío yace frente a mí, y yo no puedo sino sostener mi pistola _Whalter_ apuntando a su nuca para darle su merecida muerte. Sin embargo, mi mano tiembla ante el derrumbe de mis principios básicos, ya que como vegetariano convencido me prometí no volverle a hacer daño a un animal. El poni gira su cabeza hacia mí y me mira sorprendido.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con eso, Hitler?

Lo siguiente que se escucha es el sonido del gatillo y la bala saliendo del cañón.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Bienvenido, estimado lector, a la segunda parte de Hitler en Equestria._

 _Este fanfic está inspirado en el libro de Timur Vermes "Ha Vuelto" (en alemán Er Ist). Esta historia está a prueba, por lo que dependerá del nivel de visitas y reviews su continuación. De ahí que el primer capítulo sea tan corto, a manera de extender una invitación a todos ustedes, estimados lectores. Cada capítulo tendrá una frase del Mein Kampf. En este caso la frase de un principio pertenece a:_

 _Mein Kampf._ _Volumen II. Capítulo II: El Estado. Página 323._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería, así como agradezco profundamente a Sir Clemens por su colaboración._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*


	2. Bellos años veinte

.

 **Bellos años veinte**

" _En períodos raros de la historia de la Humanidad puede acontecer que el político y el idealista se reúnan en la misma persona"_

Los rayos del sol lustraron mis botas negras, y es el aire de madrugada lo primero que las fauces olfativas del obrero perciben cuando se encaminan al devoto cumplimiento de su deber. No es de extrañar, que, así mismo, es lo primero que todo Führer debería oler después de una noche de descanso, puesto que la holgazanería es para los cenutrios de la burguesía. Sin embargo, no descansé como me hubiera apetecido, no tuve oportunidad de saborear un ambiente placido que reviviera mis fervorosas energías. La irrupción de Eva y la existencia de los ponis judíos inundaron mis pensamientos como agua a un submarino, empujándome a las voraces profundidades de mi subconsciente durante horas hasta que el cansancio me hizo caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Era como regresar al bunker en Berlín, el sonido de las bombas y el avance de los rudimentarios tanques soviéticos me privaban del sueño que necesitaba para dilucidar con propiedad el movimiento más acertado de tropas. Cuando llegaba a mi mente la respuesta victoriosa, las tropas que pensaba mover en un principio ya habían sido cercadas por el enemigo, o, en el peor de los casos, exterminadas hasta convertirse en una unidad dispersa incapaz de hacer frente a la marea roja. Afuera del castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle me comporté casi como un autómata, saludé con amabilidad, y aunque veía a las unicornios sonriendo y yo devolvía el mismo gesto, por dentro imperaba una cabalgata de las valkirias que amenazaba con revelar a toda Equestria la horrida verdad sobre su clase dirigente. Pero debía medir mis pasos con la máxima prudencia, no podía estar seguro de cuantos ponis estaban bajo el yugo judío conspirando en mi contra. No obstante, el pesimismo no es la herramienta de los fuertes, y aun ante la magnitud de mi misión puedo decir con orgullo que siempre me fue imposible abandonar, la fe, la confianza, el fanatismo y la devoción por lo que hago.

El milagro que esperaba no caería nunca del cielo, pero algo si se elevaría hasta las nubes dejándome actuar con relativa libertad. Un carruaje dorado tirado por dos corceles alados descendió frente al castillo, Twilight Sparkle y su subordinada Starlight Glimmer se subieron a aquel vehículo y cerré por cortesía la pequeña puerta detrás de ellas.

—Espero que su viaje sea fructífero, Princesa —dije para acto seguido posicionar mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho—. El tiempo de todo ser vivo es valioso, pero todavía más valioso es el tiempo de aquellos que encarnan una virtud tan elevada como es la amistad. De ahí, que casi no tenga palabras para expresar cuan honrado y agradecido me siento por el trabajo que está a punto de desempeñar junto con su subordinada.

—Yo no soy su subordinada —Me corrigió con prontitud Starlight Glimmer, invadiendo mi espacio personal con su gigantesca y judaica cada de caballo—. Soy su estudiante y amiga.

—Su estudiante y amiga —Tras haberme rectificado, se alejó lentamente frente a la sonrisa nerviosa de la princesa.

—No tiene porque agradecerme señor Hitler, no sabemos cuándo regresará Discord y tampoco podemos depender únicamente de él para devolverlo a Alemania. Tener más de una opción es lo más conveniente, y además tengo que admitir que esta es una perfecta excusa para explorar algunos libros que siempre he querido ojear.

—Quisiera que la juventud tuviera una pasión tan acrecentada por la lectura, como la que usted ostenta.

Twilight Sparkle suspiró con un aire de resignación que me resultó familiar por alguna razón que me es difícil aclarar.

—Yo también lo quisiera —dijo para acto seguido indicar a los corceles que debían partir—. Adiós Führer del Tercer Reich Germánico.

— _Auf Wiedersehen_.

El carruaje dorado se elevó majestuosamente hasta las nubes, un compromiso aguardaba por mí en el corazón de Ponyville, y Spike el ayudante apareció repentinamente a mis espaldas sosteniendo una almohada color jazmín entre sus garras.

—¿Por qué me hizo buscar su cojín para viajes si ni siquiera se lo llevaría? —preguntó la lagartija morada con ironía.

—Deja ese tipo de banalidades a un lado Spike, el futuro clama por nosotros, y la unicornio Rarity demanda nuestra presencia. Como antes he vencido usando para mi un puñado de hombres, ahora venceré usándote a ti. ¿Estas listo para ser uno de los grandes engranajes en la maquinaría de la historia?

—¡Como usted ordene mein Führer! —exclamó diligentemente para al segundo después dar media vuelta hacia el castillo para regresar aquella cosa a su lugar.

* * *

Aunque el enemigo pueda admitir que hoy está abierto a la posibilidad de paz, es solo porque se esta preparando para la guerra el día mañana. Si llego a estirar mi mano, la rechazarán sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, puesto que su religión no es otra que la destrucción de todo lo que es bueno y verdadero. El camino que he elegido entregará a los ponis un gran obsequio, y no hablo simplemente de ideas o un programa político para su organización, sino que se trata de un regalo trascendental de mí para estos caballitos: la conservación de su pueblo y su existencia misma. Hay una verdad milenaria, y esa es que la vida es una lucha diaria, todo ideal que aspiré a transformar la realidad de manera permanente, ha de tener esto como un pilar fundamental; ya que en el momento en que se abandoné tal cimiento, el ideal tenderá a la degeneración hasta hacerse irreconocible. Los pueblos eslavos son un claro ejemplo de esto último, puesto que fue con _Lenin_ , un reformador antojadizo y burgués de las ideas de _Marx_ , que se desencadenó una de las barbaries más horrorosas de la historia de la humanidad, un nivel de decadencia que desembocó en bestialidades como el canibalismo, masacres y la hambruna. Pero claro, ¿Cómo iban a desligarse los judíos de su natural inclinación a la violencia? Aunque uno de ellos pudiese haber hecho una lectura más o menos correcta de la etapa histórica que le tocó vivir, eso solo sirve de leña para que otro con posterioridad pueda dar rienda suelta al baño de sangre al que están acostumbrados. Sumergido en estas cavilaciones es que no me percaté de que alguien se había cruzado en mi camino, pero afortunadamente Spike el ayudante estaba ahí para alertarme deteniendo mi caminar.

Frente a mi yacía una unicornio de pelaje azul y melena plateada, llevaba puesto un infantil disfraz de maga color morado, donde se podían distinguir estrellas y puntos. Aunque yo por mi altura superior estuviese mirándola desde arriba, los ojos y semblante de aquella poni estaban envueltos en un aire tan denso de soberbia que me recordaba al grasiento _Goering_.

—Tú debes ser Hitler, no eres tan impresionante como creí —declaró el caballito azul—. Aunque seas una suerte de rey del lugar de donde vienes, aquí no eres nada. Pero no te preocupes, si te quedas lo suficientemente cerca de ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie! Quizá pueda transmitirte una pizca de mi grandeza y poderosidad.

—¿Qué quieres Trixie? —preguntó Spike resentido—. Por favor no nos molestes, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¡¿Molestar?! —exclamó ella con una indignación exagerada—. Deberías sentirte afortunado de tenerme cerca, dragón, para tu información Star… digo, hoy me siento generosa así que he decidido ver de cerca a esta extraña criatura para vislumbrar si puedo incluirla en el espectáculo de la grandiosa, humilde, heroica y poderosa Trixie.

—Alguien dijo alguna vez que el que niega su propia vanidad, es también el que la posee de manera más brutal —comenté parafraseando a _Nietzsche_.

—Trixie solo pide que se le reconozca por lo que es, no por nada salve a Equestria cuando nadie más podía hacerlo.

—No estabas sola cuando hiciste eso —le increpó Spike.

—Oh, perdona ¿Tu estabas ahí? No, no lo estabas, porque te habían capturado y puesto en esos asquerosos capullos de baba verde.

—Tú también estuviste en uno de ellos.

—Si, pero gracias a todo lo que hice antes de eso todo salió bien al final.

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpí antes de que pudieran continuar con su riña—. No seré parte de ningún espectáculo, a menos que esté agendado por el partido. Y, además, para mí lo más grande y poderoso es el Tercer Reich y la voluntad del pueblo alemán.

—Spike —proseguí—, sigue guiándome a la boutique carrusel.

—¡Como ordene mein Führer!

Comencé a alejarme dándole la espalda a la unicornio azul, pero, no pude hacer oídos sordos a las siguientes palabras que salieron de su parlanchina boca.

—No conozco a esa poni llamada Tercerreich ni tampoco a esa tal puebloalemán, pero te puedo apostar que no son nada en comparación con la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie.

Mis músculos se tensaron como las cuerdas de un violín, arqueé una ceja y giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia ella, quien sonreía arrogantemente con los ojos cerrados.

—¡¿Cómo osas?!

—No sé de qué hablas, por otro lado… ¿Cómo osas tú subestimar a la gran y poderosa Trixie?

—¡El tercer Reich es la cuna del hombre ario, el cual solo puede desarrollarse en el seno del pueblo alemán, heredero natural de la cultura hiperbórea, y, por ende, es lo más grandioso y poderoso que existe!

—¡Trixie posee la magia más sorprendente del mundo y ha salvado a Equestria de un ejército de insectos imitadores, por ende, Trixie es más grande y poderosa que eso que tu dijiste y que no sé qué es!

—¡Si estuviéramos en Berlín estarías arrestada por cuestionar la supremacía del hombre ario!

—Vaya, vaya, que triste es el hecho de que ser grande y poderosa es un crimen en tu reino.

—¡No tienes idea con quien estas tratando, gitana embustera!

—¡No, tú no tienes idea de con quien estas tratando, simio uniformado!

—¡Deténganse ahí ustedes dos! —suplicó Spike el ayudante entrometiéndose entre nosotros—. No es necesario armar un alboroto, sobre todo porque estamos llamando mucho la atención.

Las últimas palabras de mi estimada lagartija morada no podían ser más acertadas, desafortunadamente algunos ponis comenzaron a conglomerarse a nuestro alrededor, seducidos por el bullicio que sin darme cuenta había ayudado a elevar. Si bien la fuerza de mis pulmones me facilitó el captar la atención del obrero en su momento, ahora representaba un factor que me estaba jugando en contra, lamentablemente Equestria distaba mucho de los caóticos y efervescentes años veinte alemanes, mi agresividad debía ser conducida por canales en los que los ponis demanden aseveraciones fuertes y contundentes, y un altercado público con una circense no era atractivo para ellos en lo absoluto; al menos no veía ningún rostro que se vea entusiasmado por ello. Me aclaré la voz y recuperé rápidamente mi compostura, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar nuevamente por la calle en la que Spike pretendía guiarme en un principio. Sin embargo, para mi fastidio, ahora estábamos siendo seguidos por el irritante caballito azul.

—No nos sigas —mascullé sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante.

—Torpe simio, no puedes ver que en realidad ustedes son los que están siguiendo a Trixie —replicó con petulante ironía.

Esta no podía ser una simple coincidencia, finalmente el lacayo del judío había hecho su jugada, tenía sobre mi unos ojos y oídos que informarían de mis pasos a las altas esferas del poder en Equestria. Definitivamente, la lucha de poder entre el bien y el mal había comenzado, y, al igual que en el pasado, yo me encontraba en completa desventaja frente a ellos. Sin embargo, esta vez sabía muy bien quienes eran ellos y tenía pleno conocimiento de cómo acabar con sus maquiavélicos planes. No se enfrentarían a un Führer, puesto que mi pueblo se encontraba fuera de mi alcance, pero, el animal político que alguna vez fui luego de la postguerra seguía latente y con nuevas fuerzas dentro de mí. De ahí que, frente a este movimiento de piezas en el tablero de ajedrez, como buen político intuí que este era el momento de avanzar en mi estrategia. Movido ya un peón que me abriera el camino, resultaba oportuno conocer un poco mejor a mi alfil, también llamado Rarity la unicornio.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Espero que sepán comprender que no pude públicar antes por temas tanto universitarios como laborales. Sin embargo, se aproximan mis vacaciones, y pienso culminar con esta segunda parte dentro de ese precioso tiempo libre._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería, así como agradezco profundamente a Sir Clemens por su colaboración._

 _La frase de un principio pertenece a: Mein Kampf. Volumen I. Capitulo VIII: La iniciación de mi actividad política. Página 179._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*


	3. ¿Sin Retorno?

**.**

 **¿Sin Retorno?**

" _De mayor importancia es la formación de la fuerza de voluntad y del poder de decisión, así como el placer de la responsabilidad"_

Cuando escuché el nombre de «Boutique Carrusel», no me esperaba de ninguna manera un lugar que rebose tosquedad, un adjetivo semejante me lo podría esperar de un bar tradicional. Sin embargo, tampoco me esperaba que el lugar al que nos dirigíamos fuese un edificio en cuya estructura hay literalmente un carrusel. En mis años de juventud tuve la fortuna de ver uno de cerca, pero para mi infortunio, mi padre no fue muy condescendiente con los deseos de su joven hijo para experimentar un paseo en dicho juguete de parque que entregaba jubilo a los niños; por muy humilde, tradicional y rudimentario que aparentará ser aquella cosa. Ahora, ya maduro como una fruta, puedo entender hasta cierto punto las motivaciones de ese agrio hombre que se decía mi padre, puesto que, en su intento por desligarme de cualquier camino que no fuese el de un funcionario civil, veía, hasta en un inofensivo carrusel, una potencial amenaza para mi futuro. No me atrevería a decir que algo semejante fue un punto de inflexión en mi destino, y no esperaba que la figura de esos caballitos de madera regresaría a mi con voz y raciocinio, pero me hubiera gustado vivir tal experiencia. Cuando el adolescente se convierte finalmente en adulto ha de enfrentar el inevitable despojo de esas pasiones juveniles, para entregar su vida a la trascendencia, ya sea siendo el sustento de su familia o siendo un soldado que combate por la madre patria.

Spike el ayudante tocó la puerta con sus pequeñas garritas y esperamos a que alguien del otro lado respondiera, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta satisfactoría. El ayudante volvió a tocar con cierta inquietud en su semblante, esta vez llamando.

—Rarity, ¿estás ahí? Somos yo y el Führer.

—¡Y la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie! —agregó dramáticamente la poni circense.

—Sí, Trixie también está aquí. ¿Podemos pasar?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, cosa que me hizo intuir que la modista no había despertado con el protagonismo del sol en el firmamento. No obstante, no dejaba de resultar un poco extraño que estuviese tan solicita a que mi aparición fuese a primeras horas del día, siendo que, en teoría, no estaba dispuesta a atender mi presencia. Spike tocó la puerta más fuerte, y, conforme fueron pasando los segundos, mi amigo lagartija fue perdiendo el prepuberto control que tenía sobre sus emociones, demostrando una gran preocupación y pasando a golpear la puerta.

—¿Es la primera vez que esto ocurre? —pregunté con temple frío, puesto que alguien tenía que mantener el control.

—Sí, sí, ella nunca…

—Con permiso —le interrumpí haciendo a mi ayudante a un lado, para sacar mi pistola _Walther_ y apuntar al picaporte—. En caso de que esté cayendo en un error me disculparé como es debido, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Si funciona con los candados pequeños, no veo porque no ha de funcionar con una cerradura como esta.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —preguntó Trixie alarmada, pero fue la boca del cañón y no la mía la que le dio una respuesta. Tal como esperaba, la cerradura cedió ante el poder de mi bala y la puerta se abrió. Aunque llamé mucho la atención, entramos rápidamente al negocio de la poni llamada Rarity. La recepción tenía un toque afrancesado que no era del todo de mi agrado, pero ese es un detalle insignificante en estas circunstancias aparentemente de desasosiego.

Yo me quedé relativamente inmóvil, puesto que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirme, pero Spike se apresuró a ir a la parte trasera de la boutique, así que opté por seguirlo al ver que tenía un conocimiento más privilegiado del terreno que yo. Un pequeño pasillo de color lavanda nos llevaba a un taller de costura, sin embargo, ese lugar en su estado actual no servía para dar vida a ninguna vestimenta. Aunque me resultaba extraño que los caballos llevasen ropa para personas, mi foco estaba puesto en que ese lugar tenía un desorden absoluto; algo que extrañó a Spike también. Había algunos maniquíes tirados en el suelo, rollos de tela desenrollados y también un gran número de implementos para la confección desparramados, sumando además que uno de los cristales que permitía la entrada de la luz del sol estaba roto. Viéndome obligado a una deducción rápida, podía apostar que ese taller, fue el escenario de una trifulca, pero me resultaba inconcebible que un animal que demostró tal sofisticación fuese protagonista de un escenario de pelea.

—Parece como si aquí hubiera pasado un tornado —comentó Trixie.

Mi pequeño ayudante no dijo palabra alguna, se quedo estático como estatua unos segundos para luego apresurarse a una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo; la cual gozaba de un tapiz floral. Yo nuevamente decidí seguir al pequeñín, hasta, lo que parecía ser, la habitación de la unicornio. Ahí todo se veía mucho mejor, no había ninguna señal de conflicto alguno, pero las sabanas de la cama, la cual era muy grande y mejor que la mía en el _Berghof,_ daban a entender que la unicornio blanca se había despertado y salido de sus pomposos aposentos.

—¿Spike? ¿Señor Hitler?

Una suave y diminuta voz me había reconocido, giré mi cabeza hacia una puerta en la que no había prestado atención y vi a una de las amigas que me había presentado Apple Bloom observándome temerosamente; al contemplar sus ojos esmeralda de inmediato vino su nombre a mi cabeza.

—Sweetie Belle, ¿cierto? —dije agachándome lo máximo posible para ponerme a su nivel—. Tranquila, tu hermana nos invitó, no hay ningún comunista que te haga daño.

—¿Fueron ustedes los que hicieron ese ruido tan fuerte?

Evidentemente se refería al sonido de mi arma.

—No te preocupes pequeña poni. —Intentó calmar la circense—. Trixie supervisó que estos dos hicieran todo con sumo cuidado ¿Dónde está tu hermana mayor?

—¿No está aquí?

—El taller está hecho un caos —señalo Spike acelerado.

Al escuchar eso Sweetie Belle salió de lo que parecía ser su habitación para apresurarse a confirmar lo que le estaban diciendo, cada gesto suyo dejaba de manifiesto su gran confusión al respecto, caminó titubeante entre el desorden. La blandura de su carácter despertaba en mi interior la compasión; los niños viven en un mundo paralelo, puesto que todavía no desarrollan del todo su capacidad de raciocinio, se dejan llevar con facilidad por sus emociones y eso desemboca en la necesidad de contención hasta que estén listos para enfrentar la realidad y servir de manera correcta a su nación, sacrificándose por su comunidad en aras del bien común.

—Rarity no está —dijo finalmente Sweetie Belle, pero eso ya lo sabíamos.

—Ese es el hecho, la pregunta es, ¿dónde está? —precisé.

—¿No escuchaste nada además de nosotros? —interrogó Spike.

—No, no, ayer le di las buenas noches a mi hermana, me fui a dormir y lo siguiente que recuerdo es ese ruido que me despertó.

—Revisaré el resto de la boutique, quizá pueda hallar una pista —avisó Spike antes de irse corriendo de ahí.

—Entonces, esto debe haber sucedido en la noche o antes de que llegáramos —dedujo acertadamente Trixie.

En una situación de este calibre acudiría a la _Gestapo_ o directamente con la _Adwehr_ , pero ante su ausencia no podía quedarme simplemente de brazos cruzados, los ponis no adoptarán el nacionalsocialismo si ven que su único vocero es una niñita que se deja intimidar. Debía, pues, encarnar un papel temerario para que mi voz tomará fuerza en Equestria, si bien no podía ser Parsifal, sería en la medida de lo posible como mi leal _Otto Skorzeny_ , siendo Rarity el _Benito Mussolini_ que he de rescatar de las garras aliadas. Si estos ponis son lo suficientemente civilizados para tener el impulso pudoroso de llevar ropa en ciertas ocasiones, entonces han de tener otros tejidos sociales similares a los que tuve que descubrir y estudiar para el apogeo de mi movimiento. He de atender a su sensibilidad, a la creación de la leyenda y al ideal que se puede percibir por los sentidos aquí en la tierra. Mi pequeño ayudante dragón regresó, y, tras recuperar un poco del aire que había perdido en su ajetreo por la boutique, recuperó la compostura para hablar con claridad.

—Nada, todo está ordenado, todo está en su sitio, la cocina, el baño, el sótano, el ático, los armarios, todo es normal; salvo aquí.

—Debemos avisar a la princesa Twilight Sparkle —ordené, a lo que Spike asintió.

—Necesito un pergamino, iré al Castillo ahora mismo mein Führer.

—Eso no es necesario dragón —advirtió Trixie—, yo puedo comunicarme con Starlight ahora mismo sin la necesidad de ningún pergamino.

Si bien no entendí del todo las palabras de Spike, opté por dejar el asunto a mi imaginación y centrarme en la opción inmediata que estaba proponiendo la circense. Ella, con suma tranquilidad, saco un plátano de su sombrero colocando uno de los extremos en su oreja y el otro cerca de su boca.

—Vamos Starlight, contesta la manzana —masculló Trixie.

El camuflaje de fruta de ese aparato de comunicación era increíble, quizá si en su momento el Alto Mando hubiera pensado mejor el diseño de la _maquina enigma_ , los aliados nunca se hubieran percatado de lo que tenían en sus manos, y, por ende, los británicos jamás hubieran descubierto nuestro sistema de códigos secretos. Por suerte la fe ciega en la victoria compensa, en cierta medida, ese tipo de falencias.

—Starlight no contesta —reportó—. Esto es extraño, quizá si debas enviar ese pergamino, dragón.

—Spike, haz lo que tengas que hacer para contactar a la princesa de la amistad —convine—. Poni circense, nosotros tenemos que buscar en los alrededores, no podemos simplemente esperar.

—¿Le estás dando órdenes a la gran y poderosa Trixie? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Soy quien está al mando —respondí con firmeza—. Sweetie Belle, tú también debes cumplir un papel en este operativo del _Eje_ , tú misión será vigilar la Boutique Carrusel en caso de que tu hermana mayor aparezca.

—Tengo que avisar a Apple Bloom y Scootalo —replicó la potrilla.

—Bien pensado Sweetie Belle, un par de refuerzos nos vendrán bien.

Sin yo pretenderlo, y por el peso de las circunstancias, estos animales se convirtieron en mis nuevos soldados frente a la adversidad. Este era un primer paso improvisado, pero tenía la convicción de que me sería de utilidad para el futuro, puesto que, mientras más conocimiento adquiría de los seres de este mundo, más seguro me sentía en la trayectoria que estaba trazando para que lograrán abrazar el nacionalsocialismo. Sin embargo, esto último no me impedía sentir una sincera preocupación por el paradero de Rarity, una unicornio que puede hacer mucho bien al movimiento en aras de su anhelo y simpatía por la belleza. Cuando la modista vea la fealdad intrínseca del judaísmo, y sus herramientas comunistas y capitalistas, entonces entenderá que su talento ha de estar al servicio de algo puro y superior. La mayoría de las monarquías tienen fecha de caducidad, su olor a putrefacción sale a relucir tarde o temprano, y eso responde la necesidad de la sociedad de tener un proceso de transición a un estado elevado de las cosas; los ponis no pueden ser diferentes.

Salimos rápidamente de la boutique, Spike y Sweetie Belle se fueron en direcciones contrarias, mientras que yo y la circense comenzamos a rodear el edificio en caso de que encontráramos algo que nos hiciera dilucidar lo que había ocurrido aquí.

—Quiero que quede claro que la única razón por la que te estoy haciendo caso, es porque da la casualidad de que la gran y poderosa Trixie no puede ser indiferente a esta extraña situación.

—Tus acciones están bien encaminadas, no es necesario que me expliques tus motivaciones.

—Oh, bueno, eso está bien.

Llegamos a la ventana rota, no veía ni un solo trozo de vidrio cerca, pero en circunstancia de que había arbustos justo debajo de dicha ventana, llegué a la deducción de que pudieron haber caído detrás del follaje, o al menos algún pedazo debe haber quedado entre las ramitas y hojas. Decidí guardar mi _Walther_ por el momento, ya que no veía ni presentía ninguna posible amenaza, y me dispuse a usar ambas manos para revisar los arbustos.

De pronto un poni que se encontraba oculto entre la flora emergió, hablándome casi pegando su rostro al mío.

—¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie?

Instintivamente impulsé mi cuerpo hacia atrás cayendo sobre mis posaderas, su pregunta intempestiva me tomó desprevenido, casi saco mi _Walther_ producto del pasmo. No obstante, el semblante estoico de aquel caballito hizo que mi susto no se prolongará más de un instante, se trataba de una yegua de pelaje gris y melena violeta opaca.

—¿Maud Pie? —reconoció Trixie—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pinkie Pie desapareció.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Espero que sepán comprender que no pude públicar antes por temas tanto universitarios como laborales. Sin embargo, se aproximan mis vacaciones, y pienso culminar con esta segunda parte dentro de ese precioso tiempo libre._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería, así como agradezco profundamente a Sir Clemens por su colaboración._

 _La frase de un principio pertenece a: Mein Kampf. Volumen II. Capitulo II: El Estado. Página 323._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*


	4. Héroe Wagneriano

.

 **.**

 **Héroe Wagneriano**

" _Entrar en la gran lucha en pro de la existencia de la nación entera era una creencia superior, únicamente apoyada en la fidelidad espontánea, nacida y conservada como cumplimiento del deber espontáneo, lo que inspiró las acciones de hombres superiores"_

Un hombre, ante la grandeza de su obra, puede caer con facilidad en la ponzoñosa vanidad, puesto que cuando uno ve por primera vez la materialización de su máximo potencial, se ve seducido por ese marco que lo diferencia del resto de su comunidad. Esta distinción puede convertirse en aislamiento, y, por debilidad, también puede caer en el no reconocimiento de aquellos otros hombres que, si bien no pusieron la primera piedra, si aportaron mucho a la gran obra. El nacionalsocialismo no empezó siendo un movimiento de masas, sino que, en el año 1921 ni siquiera llegábamos a los quinientos adherentes. Las personas que me entregaron sus fuerzas y fanatismo incondicional las puedo contar con los dedos de las manos, y fue precisamente esa devoción avasalladora la que me convirtió en el Führer de todos los alemanes, además que el destino no quiso que otra persona que no fuera yo ostentará dicho cargo. De la misma manera, en Equestria se replicó el accionar de esa mano invisible, empujando hacia mi vereda las personas correctas para llevar a cabo mi importante tarea. Ahora existía la confirmación de dos ponis desaparecidas, algo que podía escalar en cualquier momento sin que nosotros lo esperáramos, ya que nada sabíamos de la sombra que rondaba el pueblo, con su nariz y ojos judaicos.

Aunque el estupor del que fui presa me hizo perder el equilibrio, mantuve mi semblante casi inmutable, ya que ahora más que nunca no podía darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad. Reincorporado, con el mentón en alto y los pies firmes sobre la tierra, di al silencio que tenía pretensiones de reinar un sonido: mi voz.

—¡Poni misteriosa, identifícate y aclara la razón, motivo o circunstancia por la que te encontrabas en la escena de la presunta desaparición de la unicornio Rarity! —rugí con tono imperativo.

—Me llamo Maud Pie. Vine a buscar a Pinkie Pie.

—Su hermana —agregó Trixie oportunamente.

—Mi hermana —convino el caballito gris—. Ella me iba hacer una fiesta sorpresa esta mañana, pero no la hizo así que vine a buscarla, pero no la encontré con los Cake.

—¿Cómo sabías que Pinkie te haría una fiesta sorpresa? —interrogó Trixie—. Las sorpresas no se saben.

—Son fiestas sorpresas periódicas.

—¿Por qué hablas así? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—¿Hablar de qué manera?

—Como si no estuvieras aquí.

La unicornio circense río por lo bajo, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado para ocultar su cara. Sin embargo, pero yo hablaba con sincera preocupación, puesto que cuando mi querida _Geli_ logró escabullirse del piso que conseguí para ella en _Prinzregentenstrasse_ , me volví completamente loco por la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba; casi le disparó a ese chofer incompetente de _Maurice_. Creo que hubiera caído en el mismo grado de arrebato por mi hermana _Paula_ o _Angela_ , después de todo, el hombre no deja de ser hombre, por mucho que haya sido tocado y elegido por la Providencia.

—No sé a que te refieres —contestó Maud Pie con voz pastosa—, yo quería preguntarte, ¿dónde se fue todo tu pelo y cómo llegaste aquí?

Mis ojos se abrieron llenos de asombro.

—¿Será que conoces mi lugar de procedencia? —pregunté con gran expectación.

—Tienes que ser de alguna selva, ahí viven los monos.

Las carcajadas de Trixie se acrecentaron de tal manera, que fue imposible para ella contenerlas mucho más. Llegados a este punto, ya me empezaba a ofender que asumieran mi especie y procedencia, pero al menos no me confundían con un judío.

—Quisiera que Starlight estuviera aquí para oírlos hablar —comentó Trixie para sí misma, yo no lograba entender su decadente sentido del humor.

Maud Pie salió de los matorrales, en ese momento me di cuenta de que llevaba puesto algo de ropa, la sencillez de su atuendo me recordaba un poco al campesinado de la periferia alemana.

—Si Rarity también está desaparecida, deberíamos buscar a Twilight.

—Ya lo hicimos —aclaró la poni circense secándose una lágrima y recuperando la compostura—. Digo, Spike se encargará de enviarle una carta, fue por un pergamino al castillo.

—No obstante, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada —dije con determinación.

—Encontré esto aquí afuera —informó el caballito gris, en su casco derecho tenía un largo pelo rosa que nos mostró—. Es de Pinkie Pie, no tengo dudas de eso, ella estuvo aquí.

Trixie y yo nos miramos incrédulos, a pesar de que conocía poco a la poni fiestera, su actitud infantil me hacía inconcebible la idea de que pudiera hacerle algún mal a alguien. No obstante, aún quedaba la posibilidad de que el perpetrador y artífice intelectual de lo ocurrido, arrastrase a Pinkie a cometer sus fechorías, como cuando el corrupto Estado Frances arrastro a nuestros hermanos anglosajones a la guerra contra el Tercer Reich Alemán. Quizá, en una escena digna del hombre del saco, Pinkie se encuentre a merced de la sombría voluntad del perpetrador misterioso, y corresponde al Führer acabar con este caos, desolación y decadencia. ¡Porque una vez que el reloj de la historia comienza a correr, sus engranajes no cesan su movimiento hasta la culminación definitiva de nuestras fuerzas otorgadas por el todopoderoso!

—¡Vayamos al castillo para recibir el reporte de nuestro subordinado! —exclamé con firmeza, señalando el camino con mi dedo índice.

—¿Y si mejor vamos a hablar con los ponis del pueblo? Quizá alguno vio a Pinkie o Rarity —sugirió Trixie.

—No, no haremos eso —dije cruzando los brazos—, tenemos que ir al castillo para escuchar el reporte de Spike.

—¿Por qué? De todos modos, es probable que lo veamos mientras preguntamos a algunos po…

—¡Es que tú no sabes como planear una operación exitosa! —la interrumpí—. No podemos ir por ahí sin rumbo esparciendo la noción de nuestra falta de conocimientos ¿Quieres que todo se vuelva un desorden? ¿Acaso quieres traicionarme, supuesta poni maga? ¿Es que quieres desarticular la línea de mando para que el enemigo nos atrape vulnerables?

Trixie refunfuñó y aparto la mirada.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo con desdén—. Si te vas a poner así, mejor hagamos lo que dices y que las cosas se estropeen solas.

—No se estropearán ¡El Führer no conoce la derrota!

—Esa palabra —musitó Maud Pie—. ¿Tú eres Adolf Hilder?

—Se pronuncia Hitler.

—Mi hermana me hablo de ti, fueron cosas buenas.

—No me extraña.

—Creo que te seguiré.

Y así fue como los tres regresamos al castillo de la amistad, desde donde Twilight Sparkle gobernaba con casco de hierro sobre todos los pueblerinos. Las grandes puertas se encontraban ligeramente abiertas, un gesto de mala educación por parte del ayudante dragón, puesto que de esa manera las moscas entran en los espacios cerrados. Sin embargo, no iba a regañarlo por tales minucias, ya que me interesaba en demasía los resultados de un intento de comunicación con la princesa de la amistad. Entramos, caminamos por la recepción directo hacia el vestíbulo que daba al pasillo principal y Trixie llamó a Spike para ahorrarnos la molestia de buscar puerta por puerta al pequeño reptil, pero no respondía ni una sola palabra; pese al eco de su voz. Empuñé mi _Walther,_ puesto que este silencio no me daba tranquilidad en lo absoluto y tenía que proteger a las tiernas abominaciones que tenía por soldados.

—¡Será mejor que me des tu reporte, Spike el ayudante! —clamé con acritud.

—La biblioteca —señaló Maud.

Las puertas de aquel refugio del saber se encontraban completamente abiertas, nos acercamos lentamente y asomamos nuestras cabezas por el marco del umbral, quedando el interior expuesto. La cruda realidad nos golpeo duramente, al contemplar con nuestros ojos la máxima desorganización bibliotecaria. No había ni un solo libro en los estantes, todas esas obras literarias se hallaban hechas mil pedazos, como si hubiera pasado por una trituradora, parecía un cuarto lleno de montañas de confeti blanco con trozos de tela, plástico y madera, probablemente de las cubiertas ahora despedazadas.

—No quiero estar aquí cuando Twilight vea esto —dijo Trixie dando media vuelta con la intención de irse.

—¡Espera! —ordené interponiéndome en su camino—. Todavía no encontramos a Spike.

—Creo que no tuvo éxito en su misión —dijo Maud, quien se había acercado a una de las montañas de libros destruidos sin que me diera cuenta. En su casco sostenía un pergamino, el cual era uno de muchos que se encontraban desparramados por el suelo.

—Déjame ver eso —dijo Trixie haciéndome a un lado para para acercarse a la poni gris y levitar el pergamino con su magia directo a su cara.

—¿Qué es lo que dice?

La circense giró el pliego para que lo leyera, y ahí, en la parte superior izquierda, vi escrito con letras mayúsculas de máquina de escribir:

«DEVUELVA AL REMITENTE»

—Creo que todos los pergaminos dicen lo mismo —informó Maud al revisar algunos de los otros pergaminos.

—No puede ser… ¿De qué trágico clímax habrá sido víctima mi ayudante?

—Oye, todavía no sabemos si le paso algo malo —remarcó acertadamente la poni circense; aunque las circunstancias no dejaran pronosticar nada bueno.

—Quizá siga en el castillo —dije y me dispuse a revisar las habitaciones a toda velocidad, mientras gritaba su nombre con la esperanza de que me escuchará.

Fui al gran salón real para las tertulias, al cuarto del trono con el mapa de Equestria y a la cocina, pero no había ninguna señal del amistoso dragón, y mucho menos un desastre similar al que había en la biblioteca. Llegue, sin darme cuenta, a la que parecía ser la habitación de la princesa de la amistad, lo supe porque en una pequeña mesita de noche se podía distinguir una fotografía de ella todavía muy pequeña junto a un corcel blanco de melena azulada; no sé en que momento le crecieron alas, puesto que en la fotografía no las tenía, solo espero que no le haya dolido. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el cuarto, miré a mí alrededor, noté que este lugar tenía un parecido notable con la habitación de Canterlot en la que conocí a las supuestas regentes de Equestria. El faldón de la cama no dejaba que mis ojos pudieran vislumbrar debajo de ella, así que, con mi dedo sobre el gatillo de mi pistola, acerqué mi otra mano a la sabana para levantarla. No había nada ahí abajo que demandará mi atención, así que clavé mi mirada de regreso en el pasillo, el cual me llevo a la puerta de la lavandería. Sin embargo, antes de poner un pie en el cuarto de lavado, un sutil sonido llegó a mis oídos proveniente de una puerta cercana en la que no había prestado la suficiente atención, puesto que junto al marco de madera una placa dorada profesaba las palabras «Armario de la limpieza».

Observé el reflejo de mi bigote en el pulcro metal, entonces coloqué mi mano sobre el picaporte, la inquietud parecía apoderarse de mí, puesto que ahí dentro podía haber cualquier cosa, incluyendo al responsable de lo acontecido en la biblioteca. No obstante, no estaba ahí para hacer el papel de damisela, sino el de _Parsifal._ Abrí la puerta, seguía teniendo mi dedo en el gatillo de mi _Walther_ , dentro del cuarto estaba más oscuro de lo que esperaba, pero al tirar de una pequeña y larga cadenita que colgaba del techo, el lugar se iluminó por completo. Dos estantes largos, altos y repletos de productos de limpieza formaban un pequeño pasillo que tenía como protagonista a una colección de escobas junto a dos cubos de agua. Di unos silenciosos pasos mirando en todas direcciones, muy alerta a cualquier mutación en el panorama.

—¿Spike? ¡Si estás ahí te ordeno manifestarte en este instante!

Una pluma marrón descendió frente a mí, me agaché y la recogí para examinarla de cerca. Se trataba de un ejemplar bastante prominente, se podía decir fácilmente y sin mucho temor a equivocarse que la pluma pertenecía a un águila, aunque el color resultaba atípico. Fue en ese mismo instante, cuando entendí en que situación me encontraba, miré hacia arriba con premura y una sombra no tardo en caer encima de mí, propinándome un golpe en la cabeza y haciendo que se me escapará un tiró de la pistola. La bala dio con la bombilla, por lo que me vi envuelto en la oscuridad del armario junto con el intruso, a quien poco a poco comencé a someter pese a su prominente tamaño. No tardé en localizar su cabeza, y entonces acerqué la boca del cañón de mi fiel _Walther_ a su nuca.

—¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?! —vociferó la poni circense, iluminando el armario con su magia.

—Gilda —reconoció Maud Pie llegando al lugar.

—¡Será mejor que me sueltes antes de que patee tu trasero, mandril sin pelo!

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Espero que sepán comprender que no pude públicar antes por temas tanto universitarios como laborales._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería, así como agradezco profundamente a Sir Clemens por su colaboración._

La frase de un principio: _Mein Kampf. Volumen II. Capítulo IX: Ideas básicas sobre el objetivo y la organización de las «SA». Página: 408._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*


	5. ¿Operación Valquiria?

.

 **.**

 **¿Operación Valquiria?**

" _Sólo se podría conseguir evitar la ruina de un pueblo semejante por la recusación a la obediencia y al cumplimiento del deber"_

La tormenta siempre me ha parecido un escenario idílico para la lucha entre el héroe y las fuerzas avasalladoras que pretenden oscurecer el futuro de un pueblo. Así, por ejemplo, el rugido de _Sigfrido_ rompe el silencio y desciende su espada con la fuerza de un trueno sobre el mal, elevando su puño victorioso al cielo desafiante e inclemente que pronosticaba su derrota. En ese momento las tubas y demás metales elevan la imagen del héroe por sobre todos los demás, tanto los vivos como los muertos quedan encadenados a la tierra, y la existencia de _Sigfrido_ se eleva por sobre todo lo que un hombre puede llegar a ser. Analizando las cosas en retrospectiva, el héroe wagneriano es el _Übermensch_ que profesaba _Nietzsche,_ solo que al autor le faltó señalar que ese siguiente paso en la evolución del espíritu, solo puede ser alemán. Gracias a Himmler sé que algunos en su momento, sobre todo después de la victoria contra Francia en el año 1940, me consideraron una suerte de _Übermensch_ moderno que se había alineado con el destino del pueblo alemán. Mi estimado _Leon Degrelle_ me contemplaba con unos ojos que revelaban tanto su fanatismo acérrimo como la declaración de amor genuino hacia mi demostrada grandeza. Ya sea que tuvieran razón o se equivocaran, yo no podía dejar de actuar como actuaba, ni tampoco dejar de pensar como pensaba, en síntesis: no podía dejar de ser yo, por ende, no pretendía ser otra cosa que yo mismo. Y, no siendo más que Adolf Hitler, logré conquistar toda Europa para mi pueblo y las futuras generaciones. Resulta irónico que después de esa devoción punzante de algunos y las grandes proezas con mi apellido, muchos se atrevieran a cuestionar y desobedecer mis órdenes, llevando a mi preciosa Alemania al borde del precipicio.

La falta de disciplina, y no la falta de armamento, fue la que gatilló esas embarazosas derrotas en el frente soviético y angloamericano. Y, así como mi patria recorrió el amargo camino de la penuria, ese mismo camino siempre estuvo abierto para la misión que solo yo era capaz de cumplir en la tierra de los ponis. ¿Quién se atrevería a propiciar ese mal? Pues una servidora de _Apolo_ y _Dioniso_ de semblante facineroso.

—Lo que tú quieres es que te dé la paliza de toda tu simiesca vida —conjeturó groseramente la grifo, una vez que la liberé de mi agarré y guardé mi arma. Trixie se apresuró a aclararme que no era tan peligrosa como aparentaba y que se trataba de una amiga de la pegaso Rainbow Dash; algo que no es un muy buen antecedente.

—Se ve magnifica —admití casi de manera involuntaria—. Que criatura tan hermosa, entiendo porqué los antiguos romanos tenían tal fascinación por ustedes.

—No me hables de esa manera, que yo no me llevo así contigo —dijo apuntando su afilada garra de águila a mi pecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí Gilda? —preguntó Trixie interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Eso quisiera saber yo. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿Quién de ustedes me encerró en este lugar? ¿Qué es lo que planean?

La poni circense suspiró con manifiesto desagrado, para acto seguido declarar:

—Sé que es difícil que nos expliques que te ocurrió, puesto que eres la versión vulgar de Rainbow Dash, pero has el esfuerzo por recordar, hablaremos tan lento como nos sea posible.

—¿A quién le dices vulgar? —cuestionó Gilda con mirada inquisitoria—. Me sorprende ver que una farsante de cuarta categoría siga apareciéndose por aquí después de haber sido expuesta frente a todos.

—Deberíamos hablar más bajo —sugirió Maud.

—¿Por qué iba a bajar mi tono de voz? Tú no eres mi jefa —replicó la grifo apuntando esta vez su afilada garra a la poni gris.

—De verdad creo que deberían hablar más bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres darme órdenes?

—Yo suavizaré mi tono de voz —articuló Trixie lentamente bajo la mirada confusa de Gilda. Esta última tardó en percatarse de que aquella pacifica poni llamada Maud Pie contemplaba la situación en la que nos encontrábamos con un aire propio de un depredador; razón por la que al cabo de unos segundos terminó reinando el orden y la concordia.

—Quizá exageré un poco, pero ustedes tienen casi toda la culpa —masculló Gilda llevándose su acusatoria garra a la nuca—. La verdad es que vine aquí buscando a Dash, esta mañana se suponía que nos veríamos en Cloudsdale para que pudiéramos echar unas carreras con el águila de tres cabezas de Fluttershy.

—Eso no explica porque estás aquí —objetó Trixie.

—Voy a eso —rezongó Gilda—. No llegó al lugar acordado y a mí no me gusta esperar, así que fui a su casa. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entré y lo primero que me encontré fueron sus figuras de acción de los Wonderbolts pisoteadas; eso no era nada normal para Dash. Cuando subí a la planta superior vi que los retratos que tenía de ella misma en el pasillo estaban rasgados, y al entrar en su habitación su diploma de la academia de vuelo estaba hecho pedazos, junto con todos sus afiches y libros de Daring Do.

—Entonces viniste aquí a hablar con la princesa Twilight porque estabas preocupada —intuí contemplativo.

—¿Qué? No pongas palabras en mi pico. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Soy el Führer del Tercer Reich Germánico, Adolf Hitler.

—¡¿Y a quien le importa?! —farfulló—. No vuelvas a adivinar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Después de salir de la casa de Dash —prosiguió Gilda—, vine a Ponyville para ver si la encontraba limpiando el cielo o alguna tontería así. Y ya que no la veía por ninguna parte, decidí preguntarle a la poni sabelotodo, pero al llegar aquí solo me encontré con ese dragón papanatas que la sigue para todos lados. Él estaba muy obsesionado quemando pergaminos uno tras otro, intentó hacerme esperar así que lo zarandeé un poco para que me prestara atención. Después de eso, todo lo que recuerdo es que un manchón rosa salió de debajo de la mesa de la biblioteca y me aturdió golpeándome el pico. Después todo fue oscuridad y desperté en este armario de la limpieza.

—¿Y por qué me atacaste? —pregunté.

—Debería ser obvio, idiota. No estaba segura donde estaba y pensé que eras la cosa que me había golpeado.

—Manchón rosa —musité para mí mismo—. Si te hizo eso a ti, quizá también atacó a Spike.

—El cabello rosa que encontramos, estoy segura de que pertenecía a Pinkie Pie —recordó Maud para acto seguido sacar el cabello de un pequeño bolsillo en su modesto atuendo—. ¿Es este tono de rosa el que viste?

—Yo no diferencio en tonos de rosa, para mí todos son iguales —reconoció Gilda.

—Has un esfuerzo —pedí con la mejor intención del mundo.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? —repuso la grifo con acritud.

—Yo no estaba aquí —objeté con obviedad.

—Felicidades por haber llegado tarde desde el planeta de los simios. Ahora que estoy despierta tengo que seguir buscando a Dash, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran buscando el rosa que tanto quieren.

—¡Espera ahí! —exclamé deteniéndola en el acto—. No puedes irte así, ya que el destino nos juntó, ahora debemos permanecer unidos contra la enigmática amenaza. En la historia de las grandes naciones, cuando sobre el pueblo se cernía un gran mal, un grupo de hombres se alineaba entorno al bien común para señalar el camino por el que todos los demás puedan…

—¡Cállate! —exigió Gilda interrumpiéndome—. ¿Crees que los necesito? Yo puedo encontrar a Dash por mi cuenta, iré ahora mismo a Sweet Apple Acres para preguntarle a Applejack y si no me dice nada útil la encontraré de todos modos.

—¿Piensas que puedes prescindir de mi liderazgo? ¡No tienes idea de lo que estas provocándote a ti misma al hacer eso!

—Voy a ir con ella —anunció sorpresivamente Maud.

Di un paso hacia atrás, impactado al ver como mis propios soldados ahora me daban la espalda, justo como en _Stalingrado_. Sin embargo, recuperé rápidamente la compostura en aras de honrar mi puesto de Führer.

—Lo que menos necesito es una fanática de las rocas —objetó Gilda con obstinación pétrea.

—Quizá recuerdes después el tono de rosa.

—Ni creas que volaré más lento por ti, así que no me sigas.

—Estaré cerca —sentenció Maud.

—¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! —rugí ante el golpe solapado.

—Tranquilos, esto tal vez no sea mala idea —insinuó Trixie—. Todavía tenemos que ir a casa de Fluttershy, si ustedes dos van a la granja de Applejack, después podemos juntarnos aquí para reportar nuestros posibles hallazgos.

—No tengo que acatar lo que propones, dije que encontraría a Dash y eso haré —aclaró Gilda.

—No tienes que obedecerme a mí, grifo insoportable —dijo la poni circense forzando una sonrisa—. Pero, si no colaboras ahora, después le pediré a Starlight que te convierta en un frijol para ensalada.

El rostro de la grifo se crispó y apartó fugazmente la mirada.

—Puede que encuentren algo útil, así que pensaré si volver aquí o no.

—Fluttershy, a diferencia de ustedes, entenderá la importancia de afrontar esto en conjunto. Porque, así como los _fasces_ romanos, la unión termina haciendo la fuerza.

—Lo siento Hitler —se disculpó Maud y yo la miré con indulgencia antes de que se fuera detrás de Gilda.

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos junto a Trixie, ahora solamente me quedaba un soldado, había disminuido mi número y malgastado una bala. Deseé no haber entrado al armario, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones de ese tipo, el hombre que vale es el hombre que actúa. Oscilar entre estados tan patéticos de la debilidad humana es algo que ha de ser extirpado del cuerpo y del espíritu, así lo he creído siempre y he procurado guiarme lejos de esas posturas que emblandecen y degeneran la actitud. Aspiré aire por mi nariz y exhalé por mi boca, levanté el mentón y enderecé mi columna.

—Olvidé como llegar a la casa de Fluttershy.

—Cuando no tenía que comer iba a robarme su desayuno, así que sé donde vive.

—Perfecto.

No estaba bien en lo absoluto esa confesión criminal, pero hay que tener las prioridades muy claras si se quiere conseguir un determinado objetivo. Al salir del castillo noté que seguía atrayendo ciertas miradas indiscretas, pero ya no me incomodaba tanto como ayer. En la periferia del pueblo reconocí el senderó por el que Fluttershy, en su momento, me guío de regreso a la civilización equina después de desempeñar el papel de heroína y anfitriona. Observé aquel estanque de agua en el que caí abruptamente, y muy cerca de ahí se podía vislumbrar a la distancia el techo del humilde hogar del caballito amarillo. Atravesamos el pequeño puente, todo se veía pacifico y en armonía, rápidamente me dispuse a tocar la puerta para anunciar nuestro advenimiento, esperaba que la amable pegaso se alineara a mis filas, pero, trágicamente fui presa de la inquietud al ver como la espera se prolongó más de lo normal.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar —propusó Trixie—. Fluttershy siempre deja la puerta de su casa abierta.

—¿Hablas en serio? Esa es una grave imprudencia.

Abrí la puerta de golpe, y mi inquietud se transformó en terror cuando vi el interior de la casa de mi salvadora alada. Las pajareras artesanales estaban destrozadas, el juego de té completamente roto y una pila de animales se encontraban sobrealimentados, tan obesos y mórbidos como _Wiston Churchill._ Miré en todas direcciones tratando de hallar el consuelo de ver a Fluttershy sana y salva, pero no veía rastro de ella, la desgracia le hizo una visita antes que nosotros, al igual que lo hizo en la Boutique Carrusel, en Sugar Cube Corner, en la Biblioteca del Castillo y en el hogar de Rainbow Dash. Sin embargo, aun sumergido en mi desasosiego, pude darme cuenta de que una criatura de color rosa nos observaba desde la lejana ventana de la cocina, portando unos gruesos lentes negros y un sobrero de plumas, por lo que saqué mi _Walther_ , apunté y disparé desde el marco de la puerta.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Espero que sepán comprender que no pude públicar antes por temas tanto universitarios como laborales._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería, así como agradezco profundamente a Sir Clemens por su colaboración._

La frase de un principio: _Mein Kampf. Volumen II. Capítulo IX: Ideas básicas sobre el objetivo y la organización de las «SA». Página: 411._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*


End file.
